Like everyone else
by RatInvasion
Summary: They were labeled ruthless, insane and brutal. They were thought that volunteering as Tribute and winning the Hunger Games was the most honorable thing in the world. They were Careers. But they had a life too; filled with anger, love, hatred and a million of other emotions. - A collection of none related one shots featuring the Career pack. Cato x Clove; Marvel x Glimmer.
1. Suspension

**Title:** Suspension

 **Words:** 399

 **Pairig:** Clove x Cato

 **Point of view:** Clove **  
**

* * *

My eyes narrow in concentration. Bouncing my weight from one leg to another, I tighten my grip on the sharp throwing knives. I wait for the trainer's sign to start and the moment he nods in my direction, I throw the blades with a precise movement of my hands. Each of them lands in the targets' Bull's Eye.

The trainer is impressed. I can tell it by his body language. His shoulders tense as he eyes me, and the intense gaze he is giving me makes me smirk confidently. "Impressive." He murmurs so only I can hear. With a loose move of his hand, the trainer dismisses me. I cross my arms across my breasts and head straight for an other training station, just like every day.

"Do you think she will be able to take a proper hold of that thing?" As I was about to grasp a sword, I hear a sharp laugh from the other side of the training room. I don't need to turn around; I know this voice all too well. He is one of the slightly older males in the Academy. He likes to feel superior towards his fellow students and likes to be in the center of attention. And somehow, I know he is talking about me.

I scoff at the biting words, grab the blade's grip and look over my shoulder. He is standing there with a sarcastic grin planted all over his handsome features and his blond hair falling into his eyes. He thinks he scared me with his dump comment. I feel the need to grin at his stupid comportment, but I need to concentrate. And even though I know, I will most probably be suspended for about two weeks; I abruptly turn around and throw the sword in his direction. Surprise flashes over his face, stepping to the side in the last minute, the sword remains stick in the wall right beside his face. His eyes widen slightly as he stares at me and I stare back. I smirk and mutter to him: _'Watch your mouth.'_

The next second I am surrounded by trainers and they escort me from the room. Before they close the big, metallic doors behind me, I look in his direction once again, and much to my dismay, I find him cross-armed with a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

 **Hello my fellow writers and Hunger Games enthusiasts! Here is my first one shot which I actually got to share on this site, and I definitely can't wait to write more. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but remember: English is actually my third language, so I had some difficulties while writing this. I also lack a Beta.**

 **Thanks for reading! - Ratty.**


	2. Charity

**Title:** Charity

 **Words:** 705

 **Pairing:** Clove x Cato

 **Point of view:** Clove

* * *

It has been for a couple of weeks now. Every day at the same time of the day, he shows up in front of the district's Orphanage with two bags of still hot baguettes. I only know this because my house is right across the Orphanage. The children are waiting for him restlessly, and once he gets there, they hug him with joy. I've never seen something like that before. A 16 years old otherwise brute individual who is the son of a former Victor, using his father's money to buy bread for kids, instead of training all day long. In my opinion it is unusual… But special. I never thought I'd see him doing charity, let alone act so nice and caring. I swear I once saw him smiling wholeheartedly.

I found myself drawn towards this side of the brutal boy. It was like a magnet, and I couldn't help but wait patiently for him to show up while leaning against my window's frame every day.

Today, he is late. Normally he would already be here. I wait impatiently for him to appear at the corner of the street. The minutes pass by slowly and I become more and more anxious. At the other side of the street, the kids are already standing in the front of the door, eyeing the road with big, round eyes.

It is growing dark when finally a figure appears down in the end of the street, holding a large box in his hands. As the person approaches the Orphanage's entrance, the children jump up and down from happiness and I instantly know that it is him.

In the twilight I can barely make out the silhouette of the box's content. This time he brought clothes and different type of old toys. A smile inwardly appears at the corners of my lips.

I hear a pair of slippers softly brushing against the floor from outside. My door opens quietly and I recognize instantly my mother's breathing. I tear my eyes from the blond brute's frame and stare at my mother. She smiles warmly in my direction.

"May I come in?" I hesitate for a second, glancing outside my window for the last time, before nodding. She closes the door and tilts her head to the side. "You missed dinner. Are you alright?" She closes the distance between us with two long steps, and takes my cheeks in her hands. I sigh heavily. I guess I really took my time watching the children and Cato interact.

"I wasn't hungry." I lie, shifting uncomfortably under her nurturing gaze. Her eyes narrow and her arms fall to her sides. She turns around abruptly and leaves my room; only stopping for a moment in my doorway.

"I wish you'd tell the truth…" With a sigh, she closes the door. I know that I shouldn't have lied to her, but I can't possibly tell her I was waiting for a certain blond brute to appear. I shake my head and cross my arms. That would sound so cheese, but I think it's the truth.

I inhale deeply and turn my head in the direction of the Orphanage. The children are already inside, most likely dinning. But something puzzles me. Why is there a man standing in the middle of the street, staring in my direction?

With furrowed brows, I open my door and lean out. After a couple of second, I can depict every detail of the man's features. For some unknown reason, my heart starts pounding painfully hard in my chest. I take a deep breath and call out to him.

"What are you doing here, Cato?" He just stands there for another couple of moments, and then laughs dryly.

"Enjoying the most beautiful scenery I can imagine." I furrow my brows even further.

"There is nothing beautiful here, only… The sunset?" I ask unsure. He shakes his head. "Then what are you talking about? What kind of sight are you enjoying so much?" I huff in frustration.

"You." With only that, he turns around and soon I loose sight of him. My ears are burning awfully, and my cheeks feel as hot as a fireplace.

 _Did he just say I am beautiful?_


End file.
